


Marry me

by LunaIssabella



Category: DCU
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] El otro día había oído a su tía Babs decir que tal vez se casen cuando el señor alto de lentes terminara de estudiar perioismo o algo así. [...]





	Marry me

**Author's Note:**

> Faltan 15 minutos para que acabe el año, yo no puedo ser feliz sin publicar más cosas bonitas de este fandom.
> 
> Advertencia: esto es un AU

**Marry me**

Damián mira al novio de papi entrar a la casa con su ropa algo desalineada y un gran bulto que Dick siempre dice es para estudiar; Damián no entiende mucho eso de que sea novio de su papi, pero el señor alto de lentes hacía reír a su papi y es lo hacía muy feliz. Sus hermanos siempre estaban rondándolos cuando el señor alto de lentes llegaba, pero Damián sabe que a ellos también les hace feliz que su papi esté siempre tan relajado y sonriente.

El otro día había oído a su tía Babs decir que tal vez se casen cuando el señor alto de lentes terminara de estudiar  _perioismo_  o algo así. Le había preguntado al abuelo Alfred que era eso de  _asarse_ y él hombre solo había respondido que cuando una persona amaba a otra le preguntaba si se quería casar y serían felices juntos. A Damián le hacía muy feliz ver a su papi junto al señor alto de lentes, pero también le hacía muy feliz estar con él pues siempre lo cargaba y jugaba con él al avión, le dejaba ensuciarse y luego le ayudaba a bañarse contándole historias graciosas de barcos rescatados por hombres de super fuerza además de llevarlo a la cama contándole sobre murciélagos que salvaban la ciudad.

Damián ama los murciélagos, por eso siempre, o casi siempre, viste con un abrigo con capucha de murciélago que su tía Diana había hecho para él, o con los pijamas con bonitos petirrojos que Dick siempre le conseguía cuando ahorraba suficiente dinero. Incluso entre Jason y Tim le habían conseguido un peluche de petirrojo y un murciélago que lleva a todas partes a pesar de que su papi le dice que no puede llevarlo a la escuela. El señor alto de lentes le sonríe al verlo mirarle tan intensamente por lo que Damián decide acercarse antes que su papi lo haga.

— _Ark_ —llama alargando su manita para tomarle de la camisa. Clark se agacha un poco para mirarlo mejor. —Te  _asarías_  conmigo? —pregunta muy serio.

Los presentes se quedan en silencio por largos minutos preguntándose de dónde el menor de los Wayne había sacado esas ideas. Bruce mira a Dick sin siquiera dudarlo y el adolescente simplemente alza sus manos siendo inocente esta vez, entonces la mirada del hombre cae en Jason quien simplemente niega. Clark por su parte mira un poco incómodo al niño y luego a Bruce en busca de algo de ayuda.

—Uh, bueno Damián verás —empieza volviendo a mirarle, pero al notar que los ojitos del niño se aguan ante la inminente negativa suspira derrotado y lo alza—. Claro que sí, pero tienes que ser mayor para que eso pase.

El niño sonríe y grita feliz abrazándolo fuerte antes de empezar a contarle todo lo que pasó en la escuela. Con algo de suerte, piensan todos, Damián se olvidaría del asunto antes de la merienda.


End file.
